User talk:Eiram
Hi, welcome to Regnum Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Screenshot 2009-07-19 00 03 26.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Or we also have an IRC channel. -- Onteron (Talk) 05:21, 19 July 2009 Answers I'm not sure how messages work, so I'm coping what I answered on my talk page here too. "To add a tunic, edit the tunics page and add the tunic to the list. Once you have done that, you will see Template:NewTunic on the page. Click on it to create a new template and use the info from another tunic to get the formatting. For equipment that has multiple levels, edit the tunic and add the levels separated by commas. Conjurer: 23, 25, 27. The same goes for multiple vendors. For now I have been listing them in alphabetical order." Also, the icon numbers are on the Tunic discussion page. Bullfrog245 02:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Thanks! Eiram 03:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tunic talk page is here: Talk:Tunics Bullfrog245 19:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) New Admin Hi Eiram. Welcome to the team :). The other sysops on the wiki have all voted to promote you to admin/sysop. Admin rights are covered here, but basically you now have the ability to protect pages from vandalism, delete or undelete pages, and block vandalizing users (a very rare occurrence, but if it happens, we usually ban for a week). In any event, just use common sense and good judgement -- the wiki is close and friendly environment. A list of all sysops can be found here. (It may take a while until the systems updates you on the list). Cheers G.Slack 04:52, May 29, 2010 (UTC). :Welcome aboard Eiram! Please go by any of our talk pages if you have questions :) Torg Snowflake 18:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Eiram, welcome to the team! I'm mostly editing the Ignis side of things, tidying up and sorting out the NPC's are my current tasks. You will make a real difference to this wiki. Bonzodog01 11:14, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'm playing on Alsius side, hope i can contribute some new info in the process. Question Hi Eiram, I wanted to ask you a question, since I think you would know the answer to this. I think it would be a nice idea to add next to a quest a small icon displaying a ring, amulet, or gold reward for that quest. I think it would look nice in the quest lists I've made for each town like here. I noticed that a similar thing is done in quest details, where you have icons for things like get, go to, or give. I could make my own .png files for the icons, but I have no idea how to make the code to display them next to quests. What do you think, could you help? 100PercentRatedR 19:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Eiram, Since you're an admin, I wanted to know if you could add this javascript to the wiki: //wsl.loadCSS.call(wsl, "http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jqueryui/1.8/themes/base/jquery-ui.css"); wsl.loadScript("http://ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jqueryui/1.8/jquery-ui.min.js"); $(document).ready(function() { var $tabs = $("#portal_slider").tabs({ fx: {opacity:'toggle', duration:100} } ); $("class^=portal_sliderlink").click(function() { // bind click event to link $tabs.tabs('select', this.className.replace("portal_sliderlink_", "")); return false; }); $('#portal_next').click(function() { $tabs.tabs('select', ($tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') ($tabs.tabs('length'))-1) ? 0 : $tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') + 1 ); // switch to next tab return false; }); $('#portal_prev').click(function() { // bind click event to link $tabs.tabs('select', ($tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') 0) ? ($tabs.tabs('length')-1) : $tabs.tabs('option', 'selected') - 1 ); // switch to previous tab return false; }); }); What I'm doing is proposing a new main page that is more accessible, bits of it can be seen on my user page. 100PercentRatedR 11:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question Ok, I'll get on to Gideon for the javascript then. With the ring/amulet icons I figured that for now the best solution is to have a picture directly linking to the ring/amulet. In the future I could polish it up with each item getting it's own page, but I'm not ready to start that yet. Thanks anyway! 100PercentRatedR 08:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I gave you rights to rollback changes. In case you don't know, what this means is that you can now revert edits (vandalism) in one click to the previous user who editted the page. This is easier then having to look up the history and re-save an older version. I thought I already gave you the rights but I guess I forgot. By the way, in case you haven't already noticed, I'm not as active anymore. I still check for vandilism changes every morning and at night but I have other things right now in life so I can't spent as much time here as I used to. It would be nice if we could find someone to fill in my shoes, it would be nice in general to have another admin working on the Wiki because just the two of us is not enough. - [[User:100PercentRatedR|'Edge']] 07:14, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Eiram. I'd like to upload an image from the in-game map which provides a good idea of the location for Pines Crossroads. I attempted to upload an image called PinesCrossroadsWZ.jpg which I'd like to use. I'm not sure if the screen shot was uploaded. I'm not sure of the licensing. I'm not sure how to add the image to the page after uploading. Nanger (talk) 03:52, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hello Nanger. :Thank you for your interest in helping the regnum wikia! :It does not appear that your screenshot uploaded successfully, so it looks like you'll have to try it again. When you upload, just choose license "None selected" and that will be fine. :) :As far as adding it to the article; is the screenshot a cropped piece of the map or is it a scenery picture? If scenery, just add it to the body using the Photo tool--there will have a little box that you can chose your own options for the new picture. Try it out and if something goes wrong, don't worry about it because you (or I) can always fix it. :) :If the screenshot is a piece of that map, there's no need to go to the trouble because the coords in the article will create one itself automatically. In fact, I'll go add that right now so that you can see. :Feel free to ask me any questions, anytime. If you're unsure about making an edit or the wikia format is confusing, just ask! I'll do my best to help out. :Eiram 10:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ROwiki Admins Saw your note on Nanger's talk page. Yeah, most of the admins are inactive. I guess I'm also only here for moderation (watching rss feed, inactive in game). But one of us should probably get bureaucrat permissions incase some new user should become an admin. User:Bonzodog01 and User:100PercentRatedR are the 2 most recently logged in bureaucrats. I'll leave a note on their user pages as well to try to get them to give one of us bureaucrat permissions. -Mongoose- (talk) 17:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Eiram, I have promoted you to Bureaucrat. Good Luck, I will try to contribute when I can and its good that you have published a list of the most startling issues. Bonzodog01 (talk) 15:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Freeem Hi. There are 2 things I think which could be enhanced (well, there are more of them, of course, but I would like to ask to those two for now), in creature table. First, the white background is really annoying. I already tried to change it, but always failed. Second, I wonder how I could add things mobs loots, and then maybe make a kingdom's task page which could give you the list of tasks you could have depending on your level (the rule is quite easy: you can have a task asking to kill mobs of your level, +/- 1, so a lvl 40 could have to kill mobs lvl 39/40/41. For loots, I think that it is the same, but with a +-2 lvl. Not sure about that, but it is obvious that it's at least the same as for mob farming. I have no idea about how xp is calculated, never tried to know that anyway, and same for numbers.). I do not really think to do all of those changes in a few seconds, just some changes when I think about it, as I am doing for map locations, by example. :I've darkened the table rows in the creature table, let me know what you think. Creatures Table :As for mob drops, this is a bit trickier. I think it's doable, but it will require a good bit of MediaWiki programming to automate the realm quest page list. Alternatively, we could just have a static page and just manual enter all the drops drop each level (less ideal). If someone does want to work on an automated solution, we can add a "drops" field to the creatures template, and people can start adding information while we work on a solution to automate the realm task page generation. :-Mongoose- (talk) 00:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Hello Freeem! Welcome and thank you for your help in improving the Regnum Wikia. That is a great idea. :: ::Mongoose; hi! I think manual would be best for now if it is a quick and easy solution. ::Eiram 01:10, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::The table is far better now, at least creature's names are readable. But I guess you noticed that now, realm's flags are not :) ::I think a solution to fix that would be to remove the background color, or change the yellow text in it in something with a better contrast. ::About drops, it have to be checked in game, but it seem there are 2 kinds of drops, some of them being species-specific (for example, I think all felines drops fur and hairs, but only some of them will drop teeths). ::So, maybe the easiest would be to manually add those informations for now, since I do not think anyone except developpers knows which drops are mob-specific or species-specific. ::For wikia's language, I must admit I konws nothing about it, I usually just duplicate an item and change the new one... ::And while I'm at it, I noticed something which could be interesting on armors. Maybe it's recent (I only play regnum since 5-6 months) but it seem that armors have modifiers which are not repertoried for now: iron, steel, ... which only changes the bonuses (very good/good/normal/bad/very bad). However, I'm not sure if there is or not a rule behind that or if those things are hand-made. ::To finish about that, I wonder if warmaster's skill should be better placed with other skills, like summonning for conjurers, since now they appear to have completely changed. ::Freeem (talk) 13:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) update on icon and wm Wiki Update Just wanted to keep you informed of a few things. I've updated the skills templates to allow for both png and jpg files. This is mainly because the new icons have rounded corners and require transparency. Along these lines, all icons(in RO) have been updated with rounded corners, but I think we can keep the old ones? No need to upload a bunch of duplicates for a minor visual effect. I'm just uploading newer versions in .png format. Any thoughts? Working on updating Warmaster Powers. One example at Conjurer at the bottom of the page. -Mongoose- (talk) 00:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hey, it seems like your one of the most active people on the wiki, so I wondered what you thought about this. Thanks :) http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Adoption JJS 12 (talk) 10:05, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Breastplates Hi Eiram. I have problem. Tryed to update list and add breastplate to http://regnum.wikia.com/wiki/Breastplates page. Now i see only: List of Breastplates Edit These are the breastplates in the game (not yet complete). Template:Armor/Abyssal Breastplate In other browser everything looks fine (full breastplates list). I don't want do any damages in wiki. Can you check this page? I'm a little scared about this situation :( Darhon (talk) 15:05, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I can't seem to find the issue. In which browser are you seeing this? It may not be a Wikia formatting problem, it may just be how the browser decides to handle the code. :I checked it on Chromium (the same as Chrome), as well as on Chrome, and Firefox. There didn't seem to be anything out of place. :It may be a problem only with your specific browser. If you've been to the page before and your browser decided to store that particular version, it will continue displaying that version until you force it to stop. Make sure you clear your cache in that browser that is seeing the page differently. :Get back with me on the browser, how it functioned after clearing your cache, and we'll try to go from there. :Thanks for reporting this! Eiram 18:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Eiram, which admins in the wiki here are still active? I would like to make myself available. And would it be possible to add the German language to English and Spanish.10:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:27, November 26, 2018 (UTC)~ New Admin. Hello Eiram, which admins in the wiki here are still active? I would like to make myself available. And would it be possible to add the German language to English and Spanish.10:33, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:33, November 26, 2018 (UTC)10:33, November 26, 2018 (UTC)~ New Admin Galdo91 New Admin Galdo91 Hello Eiram, which admins in the wiki here are still active? I would like to make myself available. And would it be possible to add the German language to English and Spanish. Galdo91 (talk) 11:13, November 26, 2018 (UTC)Galdo91Galdo91 (talk) 11:13, November 26, 2018 (UTC)